Momento Mitello
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: Ese era un muy buen momento entre los menores Hamato, el pequeño demonio naranja sabía muy bien que hacer para disfrutarlo con su hermano genio –Lemmon, Mitello, PWP—


Momento Mitello

Summary: Ese era un muy buen momento entre los menores Hamato, el pequeño demonio naranja sabía muy bien que hacer para disfrutarlo con su hermano genio –Lemmon, Mitello, PWP—

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TMNT son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes extras y la historia son míos. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Lemmon, Mitello, Yaoi

Palabras: 719

* * *

Estaba perdido, de eso estaba seguro, no haber visto las señales a tiempo fueron su mayor error. No recordar que sus hermanos mayores y padre no estaban fue el primero, no darse cuenta de la entrada del pequeño demonio naranja a su laboratorio fue el siguiente, trabajar de pie frente a su escritorio era prácticamente un error que no sabía si lamentar, pero haber sido tan ingenuo como para no sospechar nada cuando se le acercó mucho fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la maliciosa y bella sonrisa de su verdugo ya era demasiado tarde… estaba condenado, aunque eso no le desagradara tanto.

Colocándose detrás del genio el de naranja comenzó dando pequeños besos en su caparazón, seguido de algunas caricias atrevidas. Algunos suspiros salieron de entre los labios del genio, el pequeño diablillo sabía dónde y que besar o acariciar en cada parte de su cuerpo.

El más alto no tardó en ceder ante lo que el más joven le hacía, jadeaba esperando más, el pequeño demonio se hincó, aun detrás de su víctima, mientras le acariciaba esas largas y torneadas piernas, pellizcó traviesamente en los muslos y lamió sin pudor el exterior del pequeño, pero apetitoso, agujero de su hermano mayor.

El de morado estaba sujetándose de la orilla de su escritorio para no caer directo al piso, pero no dudaba que pronto cederían sus piernas y lo enviarían directo a este. Gimió avergonzado pero no detenía a su pequeño hermano para nada, porque, ¡Diablos! Eso era el maldito paraíso, esas regordetas manos le acariciaban con deseo y esa desinhibida lengua estaba entrando de a poco en su ser. No tardaría nada en entregarse por completo.

El de naranja estaba complacido con la cooperación que presentaba su hermano genio, se levantó de donde estaba y decidió premiarlo sacándole el cinturón y el molesto porta-armas de encima y así poder acariciarlo con más facilidad en el plastrón bajando sus manos hasta aquella zona íntima que sólo él tenía permitido acariciar y provocar.

La reacción del morado no tardó en llegar, y la hinchazón de aquella zona privada le dio al menor una gran satisfacción, usó una de sus manos para ayudar a sacar aquel pedazo de carne húmeda y latente, mientras que la otra regresaba a la entrada del oji-rojizo. Esto hizo que el mayor casi cayera al piso por aquel asalto a sus puntos sensibles, su miembro ahora se encontraba afuera, siendo masturbado con fuerza y velocidad mientras su entrada era profanada por uno de los dedos del menor.

El morado sintió todo más caliente y las piernas le flaquearon haciendo que casi cayera, pero fue evitado por los reflejos del menor. Este lo dejó en el piso, acostado sobre su caparazón, le acarició cada parte del cuerpo y le besó en el cuello y los labios compartiendo un exquisito beso francés que dejó al oji-rojo viendo estrellas, el travieso siguió estimulando la entrada de su hermano mientras sacaba su propia virilidad y la humedecía con algo de su propia saliva, además de que también estaba húmedo de pre-semen.

El morado gimió entre el dolor y el placer cuando se sintió invadido, aquella dureza le estiraba bastante más de lo que le preparó el demonio naranja. Las estocadas iniciaron lentas, tentando al mayor que ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, los ojos azules le miraron con diversión cuando él pidió más mientras movía su cadera en una muy sugestiva invitación a que continuaran con aquel delicioso y depravado tango de pasión.

Ambos se movieron con más rapidez, deseando sentir más de todo aquello, las estocadas se volvieron fuertes y certeras, dando en aquel punto de placer que hacía al mayor gemir y llorar de placer. El menor disfrutaba mordiendo el cuello ajeno mientras seguía empujándose a sí mismo contra la deliciosa entrada de su hermano.

No pasó mucho para que el mayor se corriera ante el constante abuso de su próstata. El menor se vació dentro de su hermano en un gruñido de placer al sentir aquella deliciosa presión que hacia su hermano al momento de correrse.

Ambos se recostaron en el piso del laboratorio, ambos cansados pero felices. El morado se quedó dormido unos minutos luego, el menor sonrió y lo abrazó, luego de eso cayó también dormido.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora: Bueno, no tengo idea de donde rayos salió esto pero… me sentí terriblemente satisfecha cuando lo terminé, normalmente no hago nada de parejas, menos aún hago Lemmon, pero luego de haber hecho algunos pedidos de Ships, esto salió solo. Se lo dedico a Dévora Kurtzman ya que es un Mitello, y de esos no he leído muchos. ¡Esta pareja necesita más amor! Como sea, espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
